


Revenge of the Dead

by Denver_Grey



Series: The Fandom Chronicles [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Elizabeth Afton needs a hug, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, I cried writing this, I'll stop for now, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Quiet Tomato Storyline, Rewrite, Short Story, Springtrap needs a hug, Will's a bitchass motherfucker, almost 5000 words, fnaf au, mention of Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denver_Grey/pseuds/Denver_Grey
Summary: the year was 2015, Emily Afton, the adopted daughter of the infamous William Afton has awoken to find out the true hell her sister Elizabeth has been going through ever since they died in 1987.(Short Story)(Off Cannon)*Based heavily off of Quiet Tomato's youtube animated series, S.A.M*Super Oc based. Sorry, not sorry.Hi, Jan if you are reading this, if you want me to take this down, feel free to DM me on Instagram (@Denver_Art_2020), thank you so much for being such an inspiration to me, you got me into art and story writing, and while I may suck dong at it, I am thankful none-the-less.(P.s thank you for letting me annoy you on G+ I know I was a dumbass)
Series: The Fandom Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437115





	Revenge of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> This is based heavily off of Quiet Tomato's SAM animated series, Elizabeth's arc is based off Jennifers, keep that in mind this is nowhere near the actual cannon FNAF Plot. Thank you, enjoy reading!  
> Also yes the beginning is weird, I know, the rest of the book is better.  
> (P.S I'll eventually finish editing this completely, I'm just too excited to not post this.)

The spring locks snap around my legs, they crush my bones and arteries with them.  
Then they locked around my torso real tight.  
The pointy rusted nails slowly circled around my neck.  
The mask shuts and snaps my jawbone and skull.  
There go my lungs  
My stiff legs give out.  
The nails finally snap

Someone find me!  
There is hope still  
Just give me time!  
Please  
Just Please  
There is hope still  
Please find me  
I still live  
I still live 

I still live…

Fading fast  
Go dark  
Where am I?  
Who am I?  
Why does it hurt so much?  
My chest.  
My back.  
My neck.  
My legs.

Am I crying?  
I don’t know.  
I can’t tell.  
Are mom and Eliza okay?  
Did they make it to Korea?

I’m hurting  
What did I do?  
Dad? Am I going to make it?

Flipped around now I could see… Oh, no...  
I felt my mouth move but no sound came out,  
Dad why?  
Help me!

Why did you do this to me?  
Did I do something?  
What did I do?  
Why did you do this to me?

Fading fast  
Go dark…

I… Still… Live…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where am I? It’s dark and damp and so, so, cold…  
The room lit up around me, I gazed around the room, “try to swivel my head but to no avail. I couldn’t move. The room was small, I was in the corner farthest away from a couple of doors. There was a small table, it was brown with spots of black, the room as a whole was… Crusty, and dirty, and the stench, it was straight Rancid.  
There was a tall, shambled figure across the room. I blinked trying to get the clouds out of my eyes.  
It was a Bunny figure, Robot, bunny, my brain, it can’t process it exactly. It’s back is turned to me, it was looking at a Poster, it was familiar, this room, everything. Everything is coming back to me, but as soon as I latch onto a memory, it... It disappears!  
‘Be Kind, Be Nice…’ The poster said. I couldn’t see it very well, I tried squinting, but it didn’t help much, it seemed old, it looked like it had water damage on it, how long has it been here? How long have I been here? What day is it? Wednesday?  
“Be Kind, Be Nice at Fredbears Family Dinner…” The robot Spoke up, his voice was gravelly and deep, it was a little glitchy, it sounded like it was reminiscing but it sounded sarcastic, he sounded like he was well, sad.  
His voice, it sounded, familiar, like a friend, a brother, or a father, Do I know him? Does he know me? Did he put me down here? He seems caring.

“God, I don’t know why I even bother going down here anymore, I want to just- burn this damned place, ya know?” He chuckled, it wasn’t genuine, it sounded like he was choked up. I wanted to… comfort him, like I almost know he would do the same for me?  
“H-Hello?-” I Wheezed out, before bursting out into a short fit of coughs, my chest and throat burned and my abdomen tightened. The Bunny glanced around the room frantically, his cold, pale eyes glancing over me.  
“Mangle, you better not be fucking playing some joke on me!” He threatened, Mangle… that name is so familiar, is that another Robot?  
The Room stayed silent, he looked frustrated, stressed, he needed a drink or smoke. “I swear I’m losing it.” He grumbled, rubbing his hands over his face. His suit was moldy green and it had many holes in it, it was falling apart, I would be stressed if I had to live in that too.  
“I need a smoke or something..” He mumbled, glancing over at me again, looking over me, he seemed, sad looking at me, he knows me? Why doesn’t he want to talk to me? He heard me! Is he, in denial? He scraped his feet across the floor, but was still quiet- No- No! He’s going to leave!  
“Wait! Sir! Wait-!” I choked out, something cold and metallic was tightening around my neck.  
‘What the hell?!’ I thought, ‘Chains?’ I felt more chains wrap around my wrists and torso, I tried moving again, but I felt a burning sensation all over my body. I choked out a sob.  
A squeaky voice, almost childlike, spoke up, “Having a struggle, Emily Dearest?” I looked over to where the voice came from. It was a small figure, its skin was pitch black, the only facial features I could see was a big, wide grin and eyes that could kill, both outlined in red.  
“Who- who are you?” I whispered out, struggling to breathe.  
She giggled, she found this hilarious, “Oh so you don’t remember me, my dear sister?” She snickered more, “The accident, your brothers, your mom? Do you remember the accident with Chris? The gunshots, the springs snapping, the screaming, mom crying over us?”  
She full-on laughed in my face, I remained silent.  
“You really don’t remember, huh. Do you even remember your own death? In the very suit, you lay in now?” She sneered, gripping the mask I bore, and peered into my soul, before smashing my head against the wall.  
Once.  
Twice.  
Three times.  
Over and over again, repeatedly for a solid 30 seconds, my head stung severely.  
My vision blurred and I felt the world spin around me, I could hear her giggling at my pain. I felt my body shift, the chains seemingly disappear, along with that Demon Ghost Child, I was laying on my side, alone, the world around me slowly became dark. I mumbled out.

“...Elizabeth ?”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s been about six months since I first woke up.  
I’ve been remembering things, like who I was:  
I’m Emily Afton, I am 19 years old, My favorite color is purple and I am Adopted from a family of 5 and I am from Germany.  
As for my family... I’ve got nothing, besides that Elizabeth girl that says we were… sisters. She comes in here every once in a while, she just comes to stare at me, lucky, at least she’s able to move. I’m still stuck here, wasting away. Lucky Devil.  
As for my death, I think I was springlocked, at least that’s what I think it’s called, that’s what the Bunny calls it. Speaking of him, his name is Springtrap, he knew me, we seemed to be friends from the stories I hear him talk about. He comes down to this hell to talk to me, I don’t think he knows I’m awake, but he still comes down here nevertheless.  
He’s sitting in front of me now, he was silent, focussing heavily on something, he was looking at the ground, for a robot, he looked like he was going to be sick.  
He started mumbling things I couldn’t make out what, but, he seemed Scared… He was twitching, his jaw was snapping shut. “No. No! Leave them alone! They’re my friend…” He snapped, holding his head in his hand, w- was he talking about me? Who is he talking to?  
“...Please…” He begged helplessly

He jerked up, his eyes were different, they were glowing purple, they had malicious intent in them. They stared into my soul, he smiled and started laughing.  
He stood up, his 8-foot tall body looming over me, making me feel smaller than I was, he’s never done this before. He for the first time was… Scaring me.  
“Hello, Emily!” That voice… it wasn’t Springtrap’s, nor Elizabeth ’s… I knew who it was… it was Bill… Willy… No… William! It was him… William.  
He chortled at my expression, “Oh so you do remember me, my dear daughter, but do you miss me?”  
“...Dad.” I whispered, everything started rushing back to me, the memories… the restaurant, Bonnie and Fredbear, Elizabeth, Chris, Michael, Mom… Him… The Bite, Elizabeth dying… The Spring locks.  
“You remember everything, don’t ya kiddo?” He Mocked, I stayed silent, “Well, took you long enough, huh? Well, let me be honest with you, kid.”  
“Is this the only time you’ll be honest, Dad?” I spat, the rage hidden in my memories started to shine through.  
“We are in the same boat, not too long after you got stuck in your pathetic suit. I got stuck in mine.” Chuckled dryly, “Well, we both know that a ghost can’t be killed again, but I sure as hell will try.”  
He lifted me up the wall by my throat, squeezing it tight, my body was tense, the spring locks still stabbing me, rendering me motionless, even though right now, I wish nothing more than to fight back.  
He tightened his grip on my neck, I couldn’t breathe, my eyes watered.  
“Dad… Please…” I whimpered quietly, he laughed, his glowing purple eyes pierced into mine, he wanted nothing to kill me. I closed my eyes I was going to pass out, might as well speed up the process, I can’t even try to fight back.  
But then… he let me go, I dropped to the floor, groaning, and then spring trap fell on top of me. Not a second later he reactivated, pushing himself away from me onto his feet, but they fell back on to an old decaying table in the corner of the room. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm his nerves, looking at me. He looked at his hands, they were shaking, I wanted to hug him, tell him he’s okay.  
“What the Hell did William do?” He whispered, his deep gravelly voice was shaking, much like his body.  
He still doesn’t know I’m trapped here with him too, does he? I was still trying to catch my breath, I didn’t want to speak, my throat was bruised up.  
This has never happened before, why now? Why do I have to be trapped here? How did William get Trapped in Springtrap?  
So many questions ran through my mind, I can tell Springtrap was asking himself too.

...I need a nap...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I remember when your dad first made us Em, you were so excited.” He chuckled lightly, reminiscing, “He said your favorite animal was a Bunny, and that’s why he made me one. Michael’ was bear, he made Fred.”  
He sighed, “You were...8, I think, Your mom was pregnant with Eliza and Chris.” He looked down onto his lap, “I miss you guys ya know? It’s just… Everything has been, a blur since you guys died, I wish… this never happened, I wish William wasn’t bad, I wish Michael didn’t think of that, ‘Prank’.” He said, using his hands as quotes around ‘Prank’.  
I sighed silently, ‘why didn’t the cops ever find me?’ I thought, but it quickly disappeared, isn’t Acab still a thing? The cops have always been corrupt, rather people admit it or not.  
Chris wanted to be a Police officer… Liz wanted to be a Veterinarian, Michael wanted to go into the military, did he pass on too?  
“Remember what they all wanted to do when ya’ll grew up Em?” he asked, but I knew the question wasn’t really pointed towards me, “Michael went into the military a couple of weeks after you guys… ‘Disappeared’” he air quoted again.  
“He’s coming to visit us in a couple of weeks, he found out that we were still active and wanted to see us again.” He spoke quietly, he seemed frustrated about that.  
He got up and left, not even a second later, slamming the door a little harder than usual.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few weeks since my first encounter with my father… no… he’s not my dad, he’s my abuser… he is just a sadistic ghost.  
But ever since then, he’s been coming back almost every night, and he’s been finding ways to hurt me. Luckily, Springtrap has been trying to fight back, he’s even taken back control the last couple times.  
Speaking of, if I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s finally figured out that I’m not just beating up a corpse. Well yes, I am a corpse, but, I think he knows now.  
Elizabeth came back last night. She put the chains back on me, I think it’s a metaphor for something, I’m not that much of a poet, I don’t know. She’s always been better at writing and things like that. They aren’t attached to anything, that the weird thing, they just weigh me down and get tighter every couple hours.  
I remember everything now, everything. We are all suffering, Eliza, William, me, all three of us are in pain. But I don’t understand why they are taking out their pain on me. Did I do something?  
I haven’t seen my mother, or Chris, they… did they make it past this hell? I hope they did… I don’t want them to suffer like us…

I felt several pops coming from… the… the chains… they’re gone! Did she take them off? My body felt… different, I could- I could move! I shot up from my laying position.  
I laughed lightly, I could move! I could Move! I grabbed the wall behind me, and I tried to stand up.  
I did it, I can stand!  
I’m Free!  
I marched to a door across the room, holding onto the wall, trying to keep myself steady. It leads into another room, it was smaller, I’ve never seen Springtrap go in there. I looked through the other door, it leads to the main room, the room was empty though, I needed to go through that, I needed to find a spring trap, I need to find my friend.

I walked through most of the room when I came to a closed-door that said “Do Not Enter”  
Naturally, I opened the door and peeped into the room. The door led to a staircase that went down to a basement.  
I felt the need to go down there, I don’t know why, but I do.  
I went down a third of them, grabbing onto the broken rail for dear life before I nearly collapsed.

The pain finally set in, and oh boy, does it fucking hurt. I managed to get down the rest of the stairs without passing out, stumbling into the room at the bottom of the case.  
Then everything flashed white…  
I was standing in front of a mirror, I knew I was expecting something horrid, but not this. I was in the Springlock suit I died in, it was the suit I wore when I worked for William, he made it special for me.  
It was disgusting, The Variations of Grey and Gold on the suit was now dark greens and covered in mold and was falling apart by the minute, The mask was covered in blood, much like the rest of the body, I could see my corpse peaking through in some places, it was absolutely horrid, I wanted to Vomit.

I didn’t know what was happening, but I felt myself being shoved back into reality, I heard screaming, I don’t know if it was me… or something.  
I crashed onto the floor, the room was dead silent. I heard Elizabeth in front of me Growl loudly, I stood back up, scared of what she would do, she was straight ahead of me.  
No. It wasn’t her, it was mangle… but she was… fixed… it must’ve happened after I died. But that wasn’t my concern, it was Elizabeth, she was possessing Mangle.  
“Emily! Move. Now.” Elizabeth threatened. She was standing in front of a Box, seemingly defending it.  
I looked behind me, Springtrap was behind me, he was scared, “...Emily?” He whispered. He was holding something, I couldn’t see what it was, it was small enough to be completely covered by his hands, I felt like it was a… Lighter? But that didn’t matter.  
Elizabeth was trying to hurt my friend. Not going to happen.  
“No.” Said sternly. Well, as stern as a shambling corpse could be.  
“Trying to defend that damn murderer huh? Are you fucking stupid?” She cussed out.  
I breathed in, I was scared, but I needed to hold my ground, “It’s not dad, it’s Springbonnie, he’s not the one who hurt us, it’s not his fault-” I tried to explain.  
“He killed me, Emily, he trapped you in that stupid suit and watched you die. Why do you defend him?” She interrupted.  
I sighed silently, “It’s not Springbonnie, it was William, it wasn’t Springbonnie, Eliza, Please-”  
“Don’t ‘Eliza Please’ me sister, I’m going to destroy that Bastard, and if you don’t move, now, I’ll take you in the process!” This was when I then realize how corrupted Elizabeth has truly become, how corrupted her years of suffering had made her, poor innocent Elizabeth was gone, buried deep in her thirst for revenge.  
“Liz, no, don’t do this, it’s not Spring Bonnies Fault, I-” I breathed deeply, putting my nerves aside, “I won’t let you hurt my friend.”  
She lost it laughing, in between her fits of laughter she questioned, “Oh dear sister, you and what army?”  
Not a second later she jumped me, throwing me to the floor, before picking me up and slamming me against a wall, and then threw me to the corner farthest away from Springtrap and the Box she was defending.  
I jumped back up, adrenaline seemingly rushing through my body now, I was ready to throw down.  
“Okay, now I’m pissed!” I screamed, running as fast as a rotting cadaver could, and slammed her down and kicked her away from Springtrap and the Box. I put my entire body onto her, making sure she wouldn’t get back up for a while.  
I admit I feel bad for Mangle, I could tell she would be hurting a bit tomorrow, but for now, making sure Elizabeth wasn’t getting to him.

I got up, I knew she wouldn’t be able to get up for a minute or two, I needed to take advantage of that. I turned to springtrap, he was still in partial shock, maybe even scared.  
He quickly snapped out of it, and used the lighter, he then threw it in the open box, it immediately lit up like a firework.  
I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.  
We stood like that for a minute before I asked, mumbling onto his shoulder, “What was in that box, Bonnie?’  
He was silent for a second, before answering “A girl who just needed rest, Emily.” We held each other for another minute before I finally let him go, I smiled at him.  
“I love you, buddy, stay strong, Okay?” I whispered, I then turned to walk into the flames, as soon as the flames touched my skin, everything went black, and I was gone.

It was silent, it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was calm, and it was… Peaceful. I was in peace. At last. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dim, but not dark, the walls and floor were a dark purple, I heard someone...crying.  
“Emily” A small voice sobbed, it was Elizabeth.  
I turned I look at her, and it was her! She was normal again, she had her Tan skin, and with her green jacket and her brown hair in pigtails. It was her! She was back! I pulled her into a tight hug and immediately started sobbing with her on her head.  
“Elizabeth, it’s you, it’s really you, I’m here!” I laughed into her hair, “We’re going to be okay, don’t worry, we’ll be okay!”  
I let go of her to look her in the eyes, she looked guilty, “I… I’m so sorry Em!” She burst out sobbing again. And she dived back into a hug.  
I rubbed soft circles into her back, hushing her, “Hey, Liz, it’s okay, we are all okay now, it’s not your fault, I forgive you, sister.” I choked up, I needed to be strong for her, she’s been through to much.

“Eliza?”  
“Em?” Two robotic voices piped up sounding a couple of feet away from us. We looked up to see them, it was them, Mangle and Sprintrap.  
Elizabeth ran to hug Mangle who took her in. I pretty much did the same with the bunny. I heard Elizabeth sobbing apologies to mangle, and it completely broke my heart and I started crying into Spring Bonnie’s chest, 30 years of anger and sadness being pent up and the dam finally broke.  
“Bon, I missed you so much, I was so scared you were deactivated or destroyed!” I said, trying to calm down, but I felt weak and my knees buckled.  
“I know, I’m here, it’s okay, Everything's okay now. You guys are safe.” He said, choking up himself.  
After a couple of minutes, I calmed down, I turned to look at Elizabeth and mangle, they were sitting on the floor Mangle looked up at me and smiled at me, she aw’d at us a bit, “Hey Emily, nice to finally meet you, Springy’s told me a lot about you.”  
I laughed lightly, “Glad to meet you too Mangle, Liz’s told me a lot about you too.” I looked back at Spring Bonnie and smiled at him too, and let go of his embrace.  
“You guys are adorable,” I said offhandedly, going to sit with them, ‘Springy’ followed suit.  
“So, ‘Springy’, huh?” I question the rabbit.  
He sighed, “Shut it, kid.”  
“Nope, I like it, it fits you” I responded, punching his arm in jest.  
Elizabeth turned to look at me and then looked at Springy, and tensed up, looking both nervous and guilty. I noticed and intervene.  
“Liz, this is uh, Springtrap, I’m sure you probably remember him from… yeah.” I introduced, stumbling over my words, nervous about her reaction to him.

“You’re not… dad…” She said quietly, just loud enough for us to hear. She stared at him, waiting for him to respond.  
“I’m not him, don’t worry, I’m not planning on hurting you, I understand why you attacked me,” He started, “But don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me, you're alright.” He reassured calmly.  
She crawled out of mangles lap onto his and then practically glomped him in a hug. It was quiet in the room, it was the comfortable kind of quiet, almost peaceful.  
“Aw.” Mangle and I said in unison. Could you blame us? It was adorable! Eliza grabbed my shirt in an attempt to pull me into the hug as well. I rolled my eyes in humor and went to hug them both. Mangle joined the Hug Glomp shortly after.  
We were like that until a bright light from the end of the room flashed, it was a doorframe, we all knew what that was. It was the doorway to the afterlife. It was time for us to go. It’s time to see Chris and Mom.  
One by one we all let go of each other and stood up. We all said our goodbyes. I didn’t want to if I was being honest, I didn’t want to let go of my friends. But it was time.  
“Well, guess this it, you’ two excited?” Mangle asked, trying to keep the mood up.  
“Yeah, I’m ready,” Elizabeth said, she went to hug Mangle again for the last time and waved goodbye at Springtrap.  
“I’ll be there in second Liz, don’t worry.” She nodded and walked to the light. A small flash signaling her departure.  
I looked at the two bots, they looked at me back, I went to hug mangle, “Thank you for everything Mangle, you made Elizabeth really, really happy.”  
She laughed lightly, “She made me happy too.” we let go.

I went to hug Springtrap, he hugged back tight, we both knew that this was the final time we’d see each other, “And thank you for being my best friend, Springy”  
He thanked me back, I then said, “And don’t worry, it’ll get better, just keep going for me, alright?” He started shaking a bit, holding back tears, after about a minute, we let go.

“Ich liebe euch, bleibt in Sicherheit.” I said, and I finally walked into the light.

It was warm and bright, I felt happy, I was myself again, I saw some old friends, I saw what was really on the other side, and most importantly, I finally saw my siblings happy, and that’s really mattered to me.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain. That’s all I really felt, but at the same time… It felt unreal, I felt it, but at the same time… I didn’t.  
But then, it all vanished, like it never existed, but something felt different. I was laying on something, I was flat on my back on a cold metal surface.

A deep, British voice started, “Hello? Emily? It’s me, Michael, can you hear me?”  
It was him, my brother.  
“Michael?!” I called out into the seeming void, a mumble was all that was returned…  
Suddenly, I could see everything. The room was bright, there was an older balding man in a lab coat next to a man with a dark blue jacket and a Buzz Cut hairstyle standing over me.  
“Michael?” I grumbled out, squinting trying to get used to the bright lights  
“Emily… I’m here, I’m here.” the younger man of the two, Michael, repeated, wrapping me in a hug, guiding me to a sitting position, “Your Alive!” He spoke.  
“It worked, it finally worked, Ma'am you have no idea how much of a pain putting you back together was..” The older man rambled on, I didn’t really pay attention. I was more trying to get my senses.  
I'm alive? Michael is still alive too. What year is it? How long will this last? All these questions raced through my mind but were interrupted by my brother shifting away from our hug.

“I have to be honest, Emily, we had to, replace, a lot of things in order for you to survive. You were in such a horrible state when we found you, you were pretty much bones. Even with the Tech, we have now, in the future, you aren’t exactly the same as you used to be.” He saw my confusion and shot me a sympathetic look.  
“I think it’s better if you just look for yourself, try to stand up, there's a mirror over there.” The Doctor said, pointing towards a mirror behind him.  
I stood up to walk to the mirror, everything felt normal, I could feel my legs and…  
I saw myself in the mirror. I nearly screamed. My eyes, they… I was a robot. They were silver eyeballs in my sockets, they were colored purple. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor, my tongue was also robotic, and my throat looked like it was also robotic.  
“What the Hell did you do to me, Mike?!” I shouted, but I covered my mouth. My voice sounded like a robot too. How much did they change about me?

“Em, listen, we tried to salvage as much of you as possible, but, you were so mangled and burnt by that... Springlock contraption thing that we…” Michael yelled back, he sighed, calming himself down, “We tried the best we could, but you're still you, I’m sorry.” He apologized.  
“I…” I sighed, looking down at my body, much to no one's surprise, my hands were Robotic, and my feet were like that too, I rolled up my pant legs, they seemed to go all the way up to my hips.  
“I… Heilige Scheiße…” I grumbled out, rubbing my face, “What year is it?” I asked, not facing either of the men in the room.  
“2020.” The doctor stated. I looked up at them. I was in shock.  
I Gasped, “2020? What?”  
Michael chuckled lightly, “Liz and Chris had the same reaction-”  
“Liz and Chris?! They’re alive?!”  
Mike laughed again, “Yeah, they are.” He turned to look at the Doctor, “Doc, you mind go getting them?” He requested, the Doc nodded in response and walked out of the room.  
The room was silent, but when my younger siblings walked in, it was the complete opposite.  
Elizabeth had an eye, like mine, except it was yellow. Her arm was Robotic as well, it seemed to go all the way up to her shoulder, but it was covered by her shirt.  
And Chris also had different eyes, they were orange, and most of his face was robotic as well, it seems like nothing much else had to be replaced, I guess I was the real project for Mike and the Doctor.  
“Hey Emily,” Chris waved, his English was never the best, but it seems it’s improved since I last saw him, his accent was still strong, but he was able to pronounce my name properly.  
“Hey buddy, how do you feel?” I asked  
“I forgave Mikey!” he said abruptly, earning a little chuckle from Mike and I.  
“That’s good Buddy, that’s good. Hey Liz?” I asked, “How are you?”  
“I’m okay, thank you.” She said meekly. I looked at Mikey for an explanation.  
“Her vocal cords were worse off than we originally thought, we had to do surgery on them. They’re still healing.” He explained quickly.  
“Oh, okay. Well, I’m glad to see you guys are okay, I missed you guys.” I said, “I’m glad we’re are all together”

It’s 2020 now, everything has changed, but I still have my family, even if Mom isn’t here, we are still a family, and I’m happy with that.


End file.
